


Para sempre no horizonte

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Style Verse [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gunslinger Kyle, Gunslinger X Many Moons, M/M, Prequel, Soulmates, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, Stan Of Many Moons, Style Verse, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [Style – Gunslinger Kyle x Stan of Many Moons]Em meio ao deserto do Colorado, um reencontro é testemunhado: Um nativo e um homem branco, e todas as diferenças entre eles são ignoradas por seus corações.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 12/2019, no site Spirit*** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas escritos por Clot’s Queen, por isso a melosidade escancarada, o Style muito lindo rasgando minhas vísceras... e essa fic NÃO deve ser lida por NINGUÉM, exceto por@DK-Alves, o único merecedor dela! **
Relationships: Gunslinger Kyle/Stan of Many Moons, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498193
Kudos: 6





	Para sempre no horizonte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DK_Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/gifts).



> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> WOW, Gunslinger X Many Moons, mais um ship pro meu "Style Verse" (confira a tag da fic e a Série) e tá aí um casal que NUNCA VEJO POR AÍ!!
> 
> A primeira parte dessa fic foi escrita como presente de aniversário e enviada por carta, e conto mais sobre isso nas Notas Finais, mas fiquei um tempo pensando o que essa história queria contar... tanto para mim quanto para o presenteado...  
> Então, finalmente percebi o que era e aqui estamos...
> 
> Fiz muita pesquisa histórica, mítica e geográfica, e já tinha relido uns livros aí de sappy romance pra dar aquela profundidade... mas Style não precisa de muito pra mexer comigo...
> 
> * imagens da capa foram tiradas do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## O Pistoleiro da Lua

_Montanhas Rochosas, 1866_

O vento trazia a poeira direto para o nariz dele, o calor não deveria ser normal no final de agosto, fazia o suor cair em riachos através de suas têmporas, e era por isso que Kyle seguiu a trilha até o lago cercado pela pedreira, desesperado para se refrescar.

Os olhos verdes esquadrinharam todos os picos que podia encontrar enquanto liberava o cavalo branco, para que pudesse aliviar a sede. Alguns pinheiros espiavam-no de volta, por alguns minutos o rapaz pensou ter visto um balanço no menor dos pinheiros, porém, assim que uma brisa tocou suas faces ele sabia que era apenas o vento o brindando com um pouco de frescor.

Kyle tirou o chapéu enfeitado de pedras da lua que lhe fora dado como um amuleto de proteção por alguém que ele não tinha esperanças de rever. Passou os dedos através dos cachos vermelhos e, enquanto seu cavalo lançava grandes lambidas no regato que se derramava na piscina natural, decidiu que era seguro deixar as roupas limpas na beira do espelho d’água.

Meticulosamente largou o coldre que guardava suas preciosas armas, sem elas não seria, jamais, o “Pistoleiro Kyle” — alcunha que o seguia desde New York —, e pousou a jaqueta alaranjada que já estava desbotada de tanto sol que ele tomou até chegar ali.

Ele se despiu cuidadosamente, o lenço verde foi a última coisa que Kyle retirou, colocando por cima da roupa como se fosse uma folha de menta em cima de uma bebida de laranja. E totalmente nu, deu alguns passos até o lago, chiando de satisfação quando finalmente a água gélida relaxou todos seus músculos doloridos.

Stan seguiu aquele homem branco através das árvores, notou que o sujeito seguia a trilha brilhante que o córrego oferecia, e exatamente como o nativo comanche jogou os cabelos para trás em uma corrida até o pinheiro mais baixo, ele achatou-se contra o solo arenoso, observando a pele alva que mostrou-se após o cara-pálida desprezar todos os tecidos que o cobriam.

Os cabelos que surgiram eram como o sol ao encontro das montanhas no final do dia, e Stan teria reconhecido aqueles cabelos sob qualquer circunstância. Ele seguira o cowboy atraído pelo chapéu verde com as pedras da lua que o próprio Stan confeccionara quando ainda não conseguia erguer uma lança, tampouco seu escudo de couro de búfalo que carregava consigo neste momento.

Quando o homem branco mergulhou, seu corpo — tão branco e brilhante quanto a prata lavada pelo sol —, deslizou através da água, as nevascas no alto das Montanhas Rochosas deixaram o córrego mais rápido e o lago mais cheio, mas era o coração de Stan que transbordava conforme ele espiava por entre as agulhas do pinheiro.

Silencioso ele se ergueu, caminhou suavemente escolhendo com cuidado cada rocha que poderia pisar, no regato que desaguava no lago o cavalo branco ergueu a cabeça o observando com grandes olhos cor de canela. Stan se aproximou tocando-lhe o focinho gelado, mas em seguida se afastou deslizando pelos cascalhos até chegar à margem do lago e contemplar o corpo pálido em movimento na água.

— Vejo que minhas luas o abençoaram com a resistência, garoto dos cabelos da cor do sol.

Kyle virou a cabeça, reconheceria aquele par de olhos azuis sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

— Stan das Muitas Luas...

Ambos se encararam de longe, sentindo as entranhas contorcerem porque sabiam que não era algo relacionado à fome ou à sede, mas sim, ao reencontro que esperaram por uma década.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando o viu, Stan tentou se manter confiante, ele levava a coragem de seu povo consigo e por onde quer que fosse era respeitado: Pelos homens brancos, casacos-azul* e até mesmo outras tribos, outros povos além do deserto.

Acima de tudo era temido por ter olhos azuis e o raro dom de ouvir a Lua.

— Como está, Kyle?

Mas, a Lua era uma amiga ardilosa às vezes, e jamais dissera a ele que reencontraria o garoto dos cabelos da cor do sol.

— Feliz por rever você, Stan... — A voz era diferente de como Stan se lembrava, porém o olhar exatamente o mesmo. — Mas, não sou mais um garoto, como pode ver.

A Lua talvez não quisesse que Stan o reencontrasse, pois, seus sentidos ficavam turvos quando estava com Kyle, foi assim quando eram crianças e talvez mais turvos ficavam agora, pois o fascínio era tão maior...

— Eu vejo.

Stan se sentou à beira da superfície espelhada, esperando Kyle vir até ele, de pé o ruivo de fato não era mais o menino que o nativo encontrara afastado do rancho de sua família, à época, Stan não pôde confessar nem a sua mãe que abrigara um menino branco em sua tenda.

Kyle andou calmamente pelo lago, o banho era um alívio aos seus músculos, mas sua sorte poderia ter mudado depois de percorrer dias a esmo no deserto, não esperava encontrar aquele que um dia o salvara da morte.

Enquanto seus pais se instalavam no rancho que haviam ganho do governo, muitos anos atrás, o pequeno Kyle saíra para brincar, distraído com pedras e árvores, se afastou demais de onde era sua nova morada, o menino, antes encantado pelo mar de terra, repentinamente se viu com frio e preocupado, o pequeno nativo que escapara de uma dança comanche em uma das poucas tribos que ainda se escondiam nas montanhas, seguiu a trilha de luz branca que a Lua incidia, e por fim encontrou o menino branco, acocorado ao chão, olhos verdes como a floresta viva o encaravam, brilhantes e questionadores.

Era como se a própria Lua tivesse levado o nativo até ali.

Ambos tinham a mesma altura, mas eram muitas suas diferenças, e tão branco quanto um era, o outro era moreno; os cabelos de um eram longos, negros e batiam no alto dos ombros, contrastando com os cabelos curtos, encaracolados da cor do fogo do outro; e no silêncio da noite, o som das batidas de seus corações eram audíveis através da planície, cada menino encarava o outro com o mesmo olhar de admiração naquela noite estrelada.

O Comanche, que aprendera costumes dos brancos com seu pai, ergueu a mão ao menino branco, que apanhou a mão quente e seguiu o novo amigo. Sem palavras, como que hipnotizado, em direção ao incerto, sem questionamentos em sua confiança infantil.

O menino branco ouvira seus pais falarem sobre selvagens que atacavam ranchos e faziam mal, porém, esse menino nativo o abrigara em sua tenda, não havia nada de selvagem nele, era apenas um menino, e o garoto dos cabelos vermelhos sentiu que podia confiar sua vida àquele nativo de cabelos negros como a noite.

Enquanto as estrelas brilhavam no céu eles fizeram companhia um ao outro; e depois disso, o Comanche reencontrara o menino branco mais vezes, quando aprendeu que o nome dele era “Kyle”, um nome que parecia combinar com o novo amigo.

Eles também se encontravam à noite algumas vezes, quando Kyle fugia, pois sabia que o Comanche estava observando a Lua, o nativo gostava muito das noites na companhia de Kyle, e um desses encontros se deu no sonho do nativo.

Os sonhos eram terras sagradas para um Comanche, era onde o futuro e o passado eram revelados para eles, especialmente para crianças nascidas com olhos azuis da cor do céu no crepúsculo e o dom de ouvir a Lua, e foi assim que o encontro mais importante de todos aconteceu...

_“— Você não tem um nome?”_

Kyle questionara certo dia, o sol se escondia por trás do horizonte e o menino nativo gostava de ver a cor das nuvens, elas lembravam os cabelos do menino branco ao seu lado, fitando os olhos verdes de Kyle, ele balançou a cabeça.

_“— Um Guerreiro Comanche recebe seu nome de uma pessoa especial em seu sonho.”_ Ele falou parecendo triste. _“— Ninguém veio aos meus sonhos ainda.”_

Kyle franziu o cenho e segurou a mão do nativo.

_“— Irei ao seu sonho, e lhe darei um nome, o mais forte de todos! Um nome que vai permanecer além da nossa existência, um nome com um significado!”_

O nativo franziu o cenho, porque o garoto branco falava coisas estranhas às vezes, incompreensíveis, mas gostava de ver o sorriso dele.

E naquela noite, quando o Comanche dormia em sua tenda, em seu sonho, Kyle veio até ele na escuridão, o puxou através da pedreira onde brincavam, Kyle riu e apontou a Lua Comanche, cheia no céu, como se apresentasse o nativo à presença prateada.

_“— Eu o nomeio_ **Stan** _... forte como uma rocha, perene na montanha e na planície, forte através dos tempos. **Stan das Muitas Luas** , porque seu nome será repetido e ouvido por tantas luas quantas possam se erguer e deitar no horizonte.”_

O nativo ficara sem palavras, seus olhos arderam, ele respirou fundo.

_“— Obrigado, garoto dos cabelos da cor do sol.”_

Kyle o puxou e ficaram próximos, o brilho nos olhos verdes era autoritário.

_“— E a partir de agora, você me chamará de Kyle, que é o meu nome, e eu serei seu melhor amigo.”_

O nativo sorriu, queria acordar do sonho e contar a sua tribo que já tinha seu nome, mas ficar aqui com Kyle fazia seu coração transbordar em calor.

_“— Eu o chamarei Kyle, meu melhor amigo, e o protegerei, como Guerreiro Nomeado, estarei ao seu serviço, sempre. Até que a neve chegue ao seu cabelo, para sempre no horizonte, até que me converta em pó e que seja levado pelo vento, mesmo depois disso.”_

Uma brisa balançou os cabelos de Stan quando ele ergueu a lança contra a luz da Lua, sua imagem era a de um guerreiro, mesmo que fosse apenas um menino.

Kyle arregalara os olhos, e foi nesse ponto que o ruivo acordou em sua cama macia, a janela estava aberta e ele viu a Lua Comanche* alta no céu, o sonho parecia tão real como se tivesse tido uma experiência fora do corpo, sua mão ainda estava quente do calor de Stan, e em seu sonho o amigo parecia tão sincero...

Dias depois se reencontraram na pedreira e Stan contou que tivera uma festa em sua tribo em honra de seu nome, Kyle ficou surpreso por terem compartilhado o sonho, mas Stan explicou a ele que a Lua deve ter concedido esse desejo, pois era aniversário dele que nascera com os olhos da cor do céu e era um filho da lua.

Neste dia, Stan trouxera para Kyle as pedras da Lua como retribuição ao nome recebido, e dias depois, Kyle apareceu com um chapéu que ficava grande em sua cabeça mesmo com seus cabelos que muito lembravam uma moita de salsolo, Stan enfeitou o chapéu e lançou nele os encantos de seu povo.

A amizade só aumentou e eles se tornavam cada vez mais próximos como se a realidade das guerras não existisse, Stan nunca pensava em Kyle como um homem branco normal, não como aqueles homens brancos de casacos azuis que matavam seu povo sem piedade.

E Kyle jamais pensava em Stan quando alguém contava que uma fazenda fora atacada por uma tribo de comanches sedenta por sangue, o ruivo afastava Stan mesmo das maiores violências praticadas por selvagens, porque para ele, Stan era alguém acima e além dessa selvageria, Stan era pura bondade, Stan o protegia.

E mesmo quando estavam juntos em segredo, jamais comentavam esses acontecidos, que foram se assomando e aumentando, até chegarem ao ponto que a família de Kyle decidiu desistir das terras do Oeste Selvagem, o coração de Kyle doeu quando não podia mais esconder essa notícia de seu amigo.

_“— Minha família vai embora, vai atravessar o mar de terra...”_

O ruivo falou apontando para o lado oposto do pôr do sol, de forma que Stan podia entender que ele faria uma grande viagem.

_“— Não vamos mais nos ver.”_

A voz chorosa do ruivo ainda doía no peito de Stan mesmo agora, anos depois, lembrava que Kyle não derramara as lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos, mas Stan não era tão forte quanto sua tribo esperava, pois naquele dia deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Kyle, e chorou como jamais chorara em sua vida.

_“— Meu coração jaz sobre a terra com a sua partida, menino dos cabelos da cor do sol.”_

_“— Também estou muito triste, Stan... mas, um dia serei um homem todo crescido, e poderei vir te encontrar”_

A mão pequena de Kyle alisara seu rosto, os polegares ásperos, das brincadeiras na pedreira, tocaram as faces de Stan afastando a tristeza, o nativo puxou o rosto de Kyle junto ao seu, reunindo seus narizes.

_“— Me dê seu cheiro, assim poderei encontrar você, nos nossos sonhos, fora deles, sempre, até o horizonte e além dele...”_

Kyle respirou fundo, eles compartilharam um momento de silêncio, Stan parecia fazer uma prece à Lua, e enquanto os olhos grandes e brilhantes do nativo estavam pregados em Kyle, o ruivo fez algo impulsivo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Agora olhando Kyle, alto e todo crescido — como prometido —, um adulto que se vestia calma e minuciosamente depois de um mergulho, Stan se perguntava se aquilo tudo que eles viveram eram apenas lembranças infantis para este homem branco.

— Estou feliz em ver você, Stan... fiquei me perguntando quanto tempo mais teria de procurar.

Stan ergueu a cabeça como se tivesse levado uma chicotada, encarou o homem que agora erguia a mão para ele.

— Você... atravessou o mar de terra para me encontrar?

— Sim.

Kyle o puxou de pé, e novamente estavam alinhados, com o sol se pondo no horizonte, a altura novamente a mesma, mas as diferenças eram muitas: O rosto queimado de sol de Stan era escuro, enquanto o de Kyle era pálido mesmo com uma camada de cor do deserto; os cabelos negros de Stan balançavam ao vento, muito mais longos do que Kyle já vira; enquanto o sol lançava suas luzes sobre os cabelos úmidos e ruivos de Kyle, deixando-o ainda mais vivo e sorridente quando seus olhos encontravam os de Stan.

— E ainda assim, fui eu quem o encontrou.

Stan riu e eles se abraçaram, Stan afundou o nariz na curva do ombro de Kyle, feliz em reencontrar o cheiro que sentira falta durante todos esses anos, e Kyle alisou os cabelos negros, apertando os olhos, prometendo a si mesmo que independente do que viesse a fazer agora, jamais deixaria Stan para trás.

— Você vem comigo?

O ruivo se afastou, seco e vestido sentou no chão, o sol desaparecia aos poucos e eles precisariam fazer uma fogueira em breve.

— Para uma parede de árvores mortas?

Stan apertou os olhos pensando nas casas onde os homens brancos viviam, mas Kyle acenou a cabeça.

— Para o futuro, para me proteger, para que eu cuide de você... — Kyle disse apontando o sol que desaparecia deixando um rastro de luz alaranjada para trás. — Para sempre no horizonte.

Stan pensou na “Trilha das Lágrimas”*, a grande remoção de tribos, e também na “Guerra Comanche” que se sucedeu depois disso, a guerra que trouxe a família de seus pais da Comancheria para o Colorado, como forma de manterem suas vidas na terra que estava sendo roubada deles.

O futuro era incerto para o nativo Comanche em tempos de ocupação do homem branco, vendo seu povo sendo caçado como animais, todos os dias um guerreiro chegava com notícias de uma nova tribo dizimada.

— Não posso deixar minha tribo.

Stan falou depois de um momento de silêncio, e Kyle assentiu.

— Talvez se você se tornar alguém respeitável, sua tribo será deixada em paz.

— Não vou espalhar o mal. — Stan respondeu veemente, ele se ergueu e de pé assim Kyle podia ver que ele era mesmo um Grande Guerreiro.

Tudo ficou quieto novamente, eles acenderam uma fogueira e adormeceram, Kyle enrolado em uma capa grossa e Stan envolto em suas peles de búfalo, ambos em um acordo mútuo de não voltarem ao assunto.

Antes de fechar os olhos, Stan rogou à Lua que mostrasse o caminho.

Kyle acordou à beira de uma pedreira, do alto de um penhasco enxergava dois meninos em uma floresta, um era ruivo como ele, e usava algo nos cabelos, uma coroa de galhos talvez, ele vestia uma capa rubra que farfalhou quando esticou a mão.

Só então Kyle viu o rosto do outro menino, seus olhos azuis e cabelo negro brilhavam à luz prateada, tinha os cabelos curtos, mas Kyle reconheceria aqueles olhos sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

Uma nuvem encobriu a lua e tudo ficou escuro, Kyle sentiu um calor em seus dedos e quando olhou para o lado viu Stan das Muitas Luas o encarando de volta, os mesmos olhos azuis do menino lá embaixo.

A luz branca voltou e a atenção dos dois foi atraída para outro lado do penhasco, em uma pedra mais alta, acima deles, dois homens conversavam, não era possível ver seus rostos com clareza pois a esfera branca no céu os cegava, era uma visão incerta, mas os dois homens deram as mãos e uniram os rostos.

Stan reconheceria aquele gesto, era algo que os homens brancos faziam para demonstrar afeto, Kyle fizera isso uma única vez, antes de atravessar o mar de terra.

Conforme os lábios dos homens se moldavam um ao outro, Stan viu que a lua tomava uma coloração avermelhada, ele entendeu o que deveria fazer e puxou uma adaga afiada da cintura, em seguida virou-se para seu amigo.

— Kyle, me dê sua mão.

O ruivo viu o brilho da lâmina, mas de alguma forma sabia o que aconteceria, e estava feliz.

Stan escolheu a mão esquerda que ficava mais próxima ao coração, a adaga deixou um risco escarlate na palma pálida de Kyle, em seguida repetiu o gesto em sua própria mão, e então juntou as duas.

Os olhos azuis pousaram nos verdes, Kyle era como um sol no horizonte, ao entardecer e amanhecer, e durante todos esses anos a noite parecia escura sem o ruivo em seus sonhos.

— Stan, estarei com você para sempre, e vou respeitar a sua vontade. Até que a neve chegue aos nossos cabelos, para sempre, até que me converta em pó e que seja levado pelo vento.

Kyle disse em um sussurro solene, abaixo deles os dois meninos brincavam, o de olhos azuis brandia uma espada abrindo caminho na mata para o outro que o seguia altivo.

Stan acenou a cabeça, a mão apertada contra a de Kyle, não doía, porque seu peito estava repleto de um sentimento que só Kyle era capaz de fazê-lo sentir

— Kyle, estarei com você para sempre no horizonte, até que me converta em pó e seja levado pelo vento. — Ele desviou os olhos para cima, na pedra mais alta os dois homens ainda se abraçavam, pareciam murmurar segredos um ao outro. — Até que a Lua nos traga de volta do pó, para uma nova vida, para sempre no horizonte e além dele.

E assim, o brilho enluarado refletia apenas neles, quando Kyle puxou Stan para si, seus peitos apertados um contra o outro, esse sentimento novo o corroendo, tão forte que o deixava tonto e invencível ao mesmo tempo.

— Assim vai ser.

Kyle juntou seus lábios repetindo o gesto impulsivo que fizera quando ainda era um menino.

A Lua no céu testemunhou e abençoou ambos, pois existiam coisas que se sobrepunham às regras do universo, e uma delas era o amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Primeiro, vamos aos dados!!  
> A critério de curiosidade:
> 
> (Nós, Brasileiros não temos muito contato com a história americana, então eu precisei fazer muitas pesquisas e até baixei um livro em PDF chamado "Empire of the Summer Moon" para entender algumas coisas... AINDA ASSIM, todos americanos que encontrarem isso e por acaso lerem, eu já peço desculpas se algo estiver errado!)
> 
> *casacos-azul ~> Como eram chamados os membros do exército americano;  
> *Lua Comanche ~> É a lua cheia, que era vista como algo muito favorável aos nativos, permitindo viagens noturnas, e no outono, era creditado à lua o retorno das chuvas, o que providenciava pasto para os cavalos e estoque da colheita; A lua tinha grande influência na vida dos povos nativos, decisões eram tomadas em nome dela e devido a ela. Por isso também os Comanches adoravam os coiotes, pois como seu povo, a matilha reconhecia o poder da lua.
> 
> “Trilha das Lágrimas” ~> Foi o nome dado às viagens de remoções e recolocações forçadas impostas pelo governo aos povos nativos, ocorreu entre 1831 e 1838 e foi uma lei a ser cumprida mesmo que por força, como aconteceu. Calcula-se que milhares de nativos americanos das chamadas "As Cinco Tribos Civilizadas", pereceram na travessia, sendo vítimas de doenças, recursos e alimentos escassos, e assassinados pelos militares que os escoltavam até as reservas, muito longe de onde eles nasceram.  
> Antes durante e depois da “Grande Remoção”, muitas tribos entraram em combate com o governo, contrários a lei que retirava suas casas, o povo comanche que tinha uma relação dúbia com os novos colonizadores, não eram apreciadores do governo, e entraram em muitas guerras, mas além disso eles também tinha doenças como sarampo, varíola e cólera que mataram tanto quanto a guerra. Em 1867 (essa fic se passa um ano antes) começaram os esforços para mover os Comanches (e outros povos resistentes à “colonização” para reservas, o resultado foi mais mentiras do governo e banho de sangue. A população Comanche que era contabilizada em cerca de 20 mil, no início de 1890 mal passavam de 1.500 nativos vivendo em reservas que não supriam suas necessidades, passando por fome e doenças.
> 
> AGORA SOBRE O QUE IMPORTA: ***O PRESENTEADO!!!***
> 
> A primeira parte dessa fic (as 500 primeiras palavras) foi escrita ~ à mão ~ e enviada por carta para [@DK-Alves ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves), no final de agosto, como agradecimento a um presente que ele havia me enviado antes (no meu níver em julho)... eu queria fazer algo à altura (o presente dele era INCRÍÍÍVEL!!!), mas a única coisa que eu sei fazer é escrever, então... aqui estamos...
> 
> Demorei um pouco para entender o que essa história queria nos dizer (pra mim e pro presenteado), e foi interessante como cheguei à conclusão: Eu sonhei com a cena final! Não foi uma completa surpresa porque costumo sonhar com fics o tempo todo, mas essa cena foi uma das mais lindas que vi em sonho ou fora dele, e eu acordei chorando (meu marido ficou assustado)...
> 
> No fim, essa fic ficou amadurecendo por algum tempo (de setembro a novembro), e ela cresceu dentro de mim, tanto que às vezes eu me perguntava como ela podia ser tão curta e tão poderosa... mas, finalmente ela chegou ao conhecimento do público e do DK, e eu espero que a fic faça jus a esse alguém maravilhoso, que merece todo o amor e reconhecimento que o mundo pode oferecer...
> 
> AINDA SOBRE A FIC, ela é uma Prequel de ["Uma Dupla ao acaso"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759066/chapters/49390268) \- Fic da Twyle Week (quando aquela fic foi postada, essa já estava ~meio~ pronta), e na Style Week esse enredo vai ser revisitado... porque amei tudo... 💘
> 
> Foi BEM LEGAL escrever Gunslinger X Many Moons, e já quero que popularize kldsjflkjgd...
> 
> CHEGA DE STAN QUARTERBACK BÊBADO MARSH X KYLE SHORTIE NERDY GAYLORD, PLZ!!
> 
> Bem, acho que era isso...  
> Amanhã começa a Style Week, e estou feliz que estou postando essa fic para o DK como um "aquecimento", porque é uma das melhores coisas que acho que escrevi nos últimos tempos kkkk!!
> 
> SE LERAM DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO, e DK, obrigada pela oportunidade e pelo apoio!!
> 
> Mil Bjs e nos vemos na Style Week!!  
> Vivi


End file.
